Pay-to-play Firemaking training
This article gives tips about training the Firemaking skill. Training *Training Firemaking typically involves training near a bank for the highest efficiency, and repeatedly withdrawing banked logs and burning them. *One of the best areas to train Firemaking is in the Rogues' Den as it is possible for players to position their fires so that they end up next to or very near the banker. The Rogues' Den can be accessed easily with a games necklace. *Another area with a lot of linear space close to a bank is in Falador Castle Courtyard on PVP worlds. It is possible to light 4-5 inventories of fires here, and the entire courtyard is safe. The banking chest is found near the east castle wall. *Another excellent area to train would be near Varrock's western bank. You'll start on the western wall of Zaff's Staff's and work your way east. There is enough room to light two inventories of logs parallel to each other, which is actually slightly more efficient that the Rogues' Den method, whilst still being in very close proximity to a bank The Grand Exchange is one of the best places to train firemaking as there is a large amount of open space, but is sometimes crowded. Overview For information about the cost per experience, see Calculator:Firemaking/Burning normal logs Level 1-99 This section will show the time and number of logs needed to reach level 99 Firemaking. If the player switches to each log type as soon as the skill requirement is met, it would take approximately 33 hours to reach level 99 Firemaking from level 1. Level 1-15 – Normal logs The quickest way to get from level 1 to level 15 is by burning normal logs, which grant 40 experience per log. Normal logs can come from trees, evergreen, dead and dying trees can be cut nearly everywhere in Gielinor ranging from Lumbridge to the Wilderness. Purchasing the logs for 1 to 15 Firemaking is not necessary as getting level 15 is only several minute's work; only 61 logs have to be burnt to raise Firemaking from level 1 to 15. One must cut normal logs to train the first levels of woodcutting anyway, so one may as well burn these logs to obtain 15 Firemaking. *Experience needed: 2,411 *Logs needed: 61 *Time: 2 minutes 27 seconds (147 seconds) *Money spent: 2,135 gp Level 15-30 – Oak logs The quickest way to get from level 15 to level 30 is by burning oak logs, which grant 60 experience per log. Oak trees can be cut almost everywhere. Level 15 woodcutting to cut the oak logs may be useful; oak logs can also be bought from other players. *Experience needed: 10,952 *Oak logs needed: 183 *Time: 7 minutes 20 seconds (440 seconds) *Money spent: 9,699 gp Level 30-35 – Willow logs The quickest way to get from level 30 to level 35 is by burning willow logs, which grant 90 experience per log. Willow logs can be bought from other players or they can be cut with 30+ Woodcutting. Willow trees can be cut near the River Lum in Lumbridge, near Edgeville, near the sea south of Draynor bank, south of the cabbage patch northwest of Draynor Village, a little west of Catherby bank, in Rimmington, just northwest of the bank in Seers' village or in Barbarian outpost. *Experience needed: 9,043 *Willow logs needed: 101 *Time: 4 minutes 3 seconds (243 seconds) *Money spent: 808 gp Level 35-45 – Teak logs The quickest way to get from level 35 to level 45 is by burning teak logs, which grant 105 experience per log. *Experience needed: 39,106 *Teak logs needed: 373 *Time: 14 minutes 56 seconds (896 seconds) *Money spent: 47,744 gp Level 45-50 – Maple logs The quickest way to get from level 45 to level 50 is by burning maple logs, which grant 135 experience per log. If you have done the quest Throne of Miscellania and manage the kingdom you can get many maple logs very easily. Many players choose to burn maple logs from level 45 until level 99. *Experience needed: 39,821 *Maple logs needed: 295 *Time: 11 minutes 48 seconds (708 seconds) *Money spent: 6,785 gp Level 50-60 – Mahogany logs The quickest way to get from level 50 to level 60 is by burning mahogany logs, which grant 157.5 experience per log. *Experience needed: 172,409 *Mahogany logs needed: 1,095 *Time: 43 minutes 48 seconds (2,628 seconds) *Money spent: 349,305 gp Level 60-75 – Yew logs The quickest way to get from level 60 to level 75 is by burning yew logs, which grant 202.5 experience per log. These can be cut yourself, but it is much more efficient overall to buy them from other players. *Experience needed: 936,679 *Yew logs needed: 4,626 *Time: 3 hours 5 minutes 3 seconds (11,103 seconds) *Money spent: 1,836,522 gp Level 75-90 – Magic logs The quickest way to get from level 75 to level 90 is by burning magic logs, which grant 303.8 experience per log. *Experience needed: 4,135,911 *Magic logs needed: 13,614 *Time: 25 hours 56 minutes 51 seconds (93,411 seconds) *Money spent: 15,873,924 gp Level 90-99 – Redwood logs The quickest way to get from level 90 to level 99 is by burning redwood logs, which grant 350 experience per log. *Experience needed: 7,688,099 *Redwood logs needed: 21,966 *Time: *Money spent: 28,555,800 gp Other methods Level 30-99 – Willow logs Willow logs are a cheap, albeit slow, route to achieving level 99 in Firemaking. Burning willow logs grants 90 experience per log. *Experience needed: 13,021,068 *Willow logs needed: 144,679 *Time: 96 hours 27 minutes 11 seconds (347,230 seconds) *Money spent: 1,157,432 gp Level 45-99 – Maple logs Maple logs are another alternative method to reach 99. Burning maple logs grants 135 experience per log. They're a compromise between the speed of yew logs and the relative cheapness of willow logs. *Experience needed: 12,972,919 *Maple logs needed: 96,096 *Time: Approximately 83 hours 41 minutes *Money spent: 2,210,208 gp Level 60-99 – Yew logs Yew logs are yet another alternative method to reach 99. Burning yew logs grants 202.5 experience per log. Burning yew logs is a much faster method of reaching 99 than burning maple or willow logs, but it is considerably more expensive. *Experience needed: 12,760,689 *Yew logs needed: 63,016 *Time: 42 hours 0 minutes 39 seconds (151,239 seconds) *Money spent: 25,017,352 gp Log efficiency comparison When deciding what log to choose to burn to level 99, it is important to evaluate what is overall the best choice. Here is an example of how one may go about this. To evaluate this one needs to know how much money one can make in one hour doing the best method they can. Here we will assume you are Runecrafting double nature runes and make 1,200,000 gp/hr profit (the amount will of course vary depending on the value of nature runes and how fast you are at Runecrafting), but you can substitute your own value. The other assumption here is that one burns 1,400 logs per hour. This isn't necessarily the highest amount of logs that can be burnt in one hour, but its a nice round number to use here. Logs needed from level 75-99: *Maple: 87,586 *Yew: 58,391 *Magic: 38,921 First, the time taken to burn the logs *Maple: 87,586 / 1400 = 63 hours *Yew: 58,391 / 1400 = 42 hours *Magic: 38,921 / 1400 = 28 hours Next, the cost of the logs and time taken to make that cash. The current values on writing this have been used, but of course are likely to change over time. Maple: 40 gp *87,586 = 3,503,440 gp thus 3,503,440 / 1,200,000 = ~3 hours Yew: 450 gp *58,391 = 26,275,950 gp thus 26,275,950 / 1,200,000 = ~22 hours Magic: 1,200 gp *38,921 = 46,705,200 gp thus 46,705,200 / 1,200,000 = ~39 hours Total time spent: *Maple: 63 + 3 = ~66 hours *Yew: 42 + 22 = ~64 hours *Magic: 28 + 39 = ~67 hours Burning yew logs would get you level 99 in the fewest amount of hours. However, one has to also take into account how the money was made. If you compare yew and magic logs, an extra 17 hours of the overall time was spent Runecrafting the money for magic logs, which means that overall there is 17 hours extra worth of Runecrafting experience, which would need to be factored in.